


Faster, Lahey

by thewaywardavenger



Series: A Special Kind of Friend [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ..kinda, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have the house all to themselves and use it to its full advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster, Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have no excuse other than extreme laziness, unbeta'd as usual

Isaac was driving Scott's car to Scott's house when a thought crossed his mind "Hey, Isaac do you think they were waiting on us?"

"Who?" Isaac said giving him a quick questioning glance before turning his focus back to the road.

"Danny and Jackson, it seem like they wanted us out." Jackson rarely stays that long in the locker room after practice and when he does Danny is always waiting with him. Now that Scott thinks about it, those two are always sneaking off together after practice, though it has decreased as of late.

"I didn't notice they were there." Isaac said slyly grinning at the road and Scott smirked back. "Why do you care anyway?" Isaac continued, the smirk dropping off his face as easily as it arrived.

Scott shrugged. He honestly didn't know, his gut just told him something had changed between the two friends. He looked over at the speedometer and rolled his eyes. Isaac drove like a grandma, "Faster Lahey." he said nudging Isaac to emphasize the point.

Isaac smirked "That's what he said."

"It will be if this car moves faster." Scott retorted, using his well honed skills of comebacks that he got from being Stiles' best friend for so long. He grinned as Isaac practically slammed on the gas and watched the speedometer rise steadily.

They reached their destination relatively fast after that, Isaac still refused to run any red lights, and they both jumped out of the car.

His mom's car wasn't in the driveway which meant that one; she was working the late shift and two; they had the house to themselves. Scott ran up and opened the door swiftly and Isaac followed close behind.

Isaac kicked the door closed and gave Scott the most sexual look he could manage. He smirked "So..."

Isaac's look worked like a charm and Scott pushed Isaac against the door "So, about these clothes..." he said, his voice lowered to an almost gravely tone. He kissed Isaac deeply before Isaac got a word in edgewise.

His left hand was firmly on the door near the left side of Isaac's face and the other hand slid to the back of Isaac's neck supporting his head.

He pressed closer when Isaac opened his mouth with a groan. Scott broke the kiss soon after with a smirk on his lips, before dipping his head to nibble lightly on Isaac's collarbone.

"Fuck, McCall. Bed. Now." Isaac growled out, eyes blown wide and struggling to focus on anything other than rolling in the back of his head. He half-heartedly  pushed at Scott's head but only managed to receive a growl for his efforts.

Scott pinned the subordinate beta harder against the door as he continued to lick and suck at a long strip of flesh, growling in pleasure as the marks stayed on Isaac's skin for longer than a few seconds.  After lifting his head away to admire his work, he granted Isaac a small mercy by sliding his leg in between Isaac's, allowing a small amount of desperately  needed friction to the obscenely tented bulge in Isaac's jeans.

"Beds are boring." He replied smoothly, his voice filled with unsaid promises.

Isaac happily ground down on Scott's thigh, eyes flashing in response to Scott's comment. His nails raked down Scott's back, punctuating the heat flowing through his body. He leaned up into Scott, pressing flush against him as he caught Scott's ear lobe pulling on it. They had done this so much that words were no longer necessary to communicate, preferring to resort to touches than could unfold volumes into the affected flesh, bites and scratches that could beg for more or warn one another of falling off the edge of pleasure, and flashes of eye contact that would be incomprehensible to anyone else.

They had built their own world, their own language and Isaac easily slipped into the habit as he sharply bit the skin just below Scott's ear to tell Scott to get a move on.

Scott read the message loud and clear, his hands working deftly with both familiarity and werewolf speed to unbutton Isaac's jeans and reach into the beta's tight grey boxers to get his fingers around Isaac's eager length. He pulled Isaac's jeans and boxers down enough to free the trapped erection from its confines, grinning as Isaac gasped softly and his head bounced against the door.

His thumb teased the head of Isaac's cock, smearing the pre-coming flowing freely from the slit on his fingers and let it run down the shaft until Scott look from his work and saw Isaac's eyes, gleaming golden and pleading for more.  So with a flash of a sly grin Scott knelt in front of Isaac.

Scott would never truly get used to the taste and the feel of Isaac in his mouth but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it, he just enjoys the noises Isaac makes more.

He started his ministrations with a long lick to the underside of Isaac's shaft with the broad of his tongue, looking at Isaac's reactions through his lashes. Once his tongue reached his head he pointed his tongue, lapping at the slit before finally wrapping his lips around the head.

Isaac groaned, thanking the god of gay sex that this was happening. His hands slid into Scott's hair as those annoyingly perfect lips wrapped around his cock, tangling his fingers in the messy still slightly damp locks as he moaned softly, staring down at Scott with completely blown pupils.

Scott began slowly taking more of Isaac inside his mouth, his tongue sliding against the underside of the cock in a way that had Isaac uttering sweet moans and delicious groans in no time at all. He didn't stop until he felt the head of Isaac's cock hit the back of throat, Isaac's fingers now alternating between scraping against his scalp and pulling the strands in short spasms that sent pulses of pain-laced pleasure down his spine.

Scott hummed around Isaac's cock before bobbing his head up and down, neither the right depth or speed for Isaac's needs as the sharp pull of Scott's hair and the keening whine were anything to go by. At that Scott pulled back till only the head was still in his mouth, sucking hard before pulling off completely.

Isaac tried to follow Scott's mouth, thrusting into empty air as Scott rose from his knees. As soon as Scott was back on his feet, Isaac was crowded against the door with an armful of Scott.

A hand replaced Scott's hot mouth and stripped Isaac's cock mercilessly, a harsh contrast that threw Isaac's lust-addled brain for a loop.  When his eyes un-crossed enough to look at Scott, he threw him his best confused look he could while getting the most efficient hand-job he had ever experienced.

Scott grinned wickedly, and whispered "I've changed my mind about the bed. We'll need it for what I have in mind."

Isaac shared the grin before removing Scott's hand and quickly pulled up his jeans enough to race up the stairs to Scott's room, only pausing to lace their fingers together. While officially they were only friends, both of them knew it took a special kind of friend to do this with. That knowledge just made the trip up the stairs even more urgent until with a frustrated huff and a breathy laugh, Isaac was shoved into the room with Scott hot on trail.

Hours later Scott may have gotten an urgent text from Stiles, but he was too busy encased in Isaac's arms to notice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Scisaac! This is my first major Sciaasc fic I've done, Let me know if I did okay! Next part features Stiles and his dorky self, so stay tuned~


End file.
